Goodbyes and Farewells
by Kagimine
Summary: 'Forever' is such a vague word. Nothing can truely be forever, no matter how hard you try. It's like tring to hold back water; eventually, the barricade breaks. 'Goodbye' seems to mean forever most of the time, as well. I hate both.  Slight BakuraxMalik


Kagimine: Hello! So, right now, I'm going on a posting binge and posting all the finished fanfics that have been cluttering up my iTouch. All are YuGiOh~

If you guys didn't know yet, I've lost inteerest in YuGiOh, almost completely, though Bakura will always have a place in my heart~ My new fandom is Hetalia: Axis Powers. It's made me actually _like_ history! :O

Anyway, this is just a little oneshot I created when I was thinking about the word 'forever' and how vague it is. Nothing ever is forever; then I started thinking about the word 'goodbye' as well. And this was spawned. It's a little tool-ish, but whatever~

**Summary: 'Forever' is such a vague word. Nothing can truely be forever, no matter how hard you try. It's like tring to hold back water; eventually, the barricade breaks and the water flies out. 'Goodbye' seems to mean forever most of the time, as well. I hate using both words. Non yaoi, but Bakura x Malik if you squint.**

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh~

* * *

><p>.:Goodbyes and Farewells:.<p>

* * *

><p>Bakura waved to his friend as they departed. "See you Monday!" he called as he waved to the retreating back of the other male.<p>

Malik tilted his head to the side in contemplation as he watched the back of their departing friend. "Hey, Bakura... I have a question..." he frowned in his inner muse.

"Yeah?" the older boy questioned, in mild curiousity that he didn't bother to conceal from his usually expressionless face. He tilted his head slightly to the side, long, pale hair falling over his thin, grey-clad shoulder.

The tan individual continued. "Why do you never say 'goodbye'? It's always 'see you!' with a day or time, like 'see you Wednesday!', or 'see you next year!', or you just don't say bye at all. You sometimes just walk away." People, in the past, had gotten rather insulted by the teen's lack of response when they bid their farewells. Malik, of course, didn't care at all, but he was, and had been for awhile, curious. It was just a little strange to him.

Bakura tilted his head towards the gravel in front of him, chuckling lightly and in a way that was a touch mysterious. "Well, for this, at least, my logic is simple: goodbye means, at least in most times, forever." He turned his head skyward, smiling lightly at the expanse of cerulian, which had turned a slight pink at the darkening hour, above their heads. "I don't want to say goodbye, because there really _is no_ forever. It could be a really long time, yes, but never forever. At least, I really don't want it to be. Forever is such a vague word, y' know?"

Malik didn't really know how to respond to the rather deep display by the usually stodic teen, so he just nodded, completely understanding what had been paused a moment to think, as he almost shyly glanced up at his long-time friend. He decided the best way to answer was without an answer. As Malik looked at his black watch, it didn't startle him that it was dinner time. "Bakura, I have to get going home." He paused in his sentence, cutting off the usual 'goodbye'. "... I... I'll see you soon." With that, he gave the taller boy another shy smile, a moment of understanding passing between the two adolecents as one turned and hurried down the street to his home, the other watching him as the sun set, casting a beautiful, tangerine glow over the surroundings.

Malik wanted Bakura always to be around, and if he wasn't very good with his own emotions, at least he could tell that to his friend, inntheir own wierd, little way.

Maybe... Malik smiled, a little unsurely, as he reached his front porch. Maybe forever -did- exist. And if it did, he wanted to spend it with Bakura.

After all, there was no such thing as goodbyes.

* * *

><p>Owari~<p>

I hoped you gus liked this~ It's kinda short... But I got my point across, at least!

Please review~


End file.
